


Daddy/Biting

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Day 6Dean finds out he likes biting more than he realizes.





	Daddy/Biting

“Bite me, Cas.”

“Is that what you really want, Dean?”

Dean gulped loudly. He knew he was in for it. Castiel always told him not to say things like that because he would take them as a request and he was never one to deny Dean anything.

“Please.”

“Please, what?” Castiel brushed his lips over Dean’s neck, causing the man beneath him to shudder slightly.

“Please…Daddy.”

“Mmmm. Good boy.” Castiel bit Dean on the neck. Not too hard. He just wanted to test the waters a little bit and figure out just how much of a bite Dean could handle.

“Harder, Daddy. _please _.”__

Castiel bit Dean again, just as he asked.

“Ah! Yeah, just like that. Damn that feels good. Keep going.”

“As you wish.”

Castiel bit Dean on the shoulder, made his way across Dean’s collarbone, leaving love marks everywhere. Dean moaned and groaned with every scrape of Castiel’s teeth against his skin. He was loving it and cursing himself for not asking for this much sooner. He couldn’t wait to see himself in the mirror and see all the bruises. Just a constant reminder of their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is super short, but I had a hard time with day 6 for some reason. Honestly, I wrote it this way because I don't want to skip any days and I needed to move on to post other works for this series.


End file.
